


猜

by Ivansher



Category: Uploader RPF
Genre: M/M, 猩鸭 - Freeform, 茄蕾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 他知道的。
Relationships: 中国Boy/Lexburner, 老番茄/Lexburner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	猜

他不在自己家里。没错，不知哪个酒店的圆床，大得毫无必要甚至有水波般的晃动。床头灯昏暗且暧昧，他看不清他们的脸。

是的，两个人。

起先他是躺着的。有人握住他的脚踝，从脚背开始，一路小心翼翼地吻到小腿和膝盖。另一个捧起他的脸，咬他的耳朵，年轻而青涩的，融了蜜糖一样的声线，叫着他很熟悉的称呼。

他动弹不了。

他被温柔地包裹着。不是用来性交的甬道，是另一个人的口腔，滚烫，黏稠，像绸缎紧紧缠住他的前端，柔软的舌头舔弄上面的纹路，龟头下方的褶皱，湿润的尿道口，带他卷入快感的深渊。

而他自己的后穴，从未被探访过的隐秘入口，正被粗大的阳具结结实实填满，分毫不差，仿佛天然的容器。每一次碾过内壁均是甜美的酷刑，细小的电流从小腹沿着脊椎酥麻至大脑。

痒。他夹紧了腿，想那人吞得更深些，想性器肏得更狠些，到他自己也不知道多深的地方，触及那深不见底的痒。

他知道的，他们会满足他，会让他泄进深喉里，会把他射得满满的，然后换一根阳具肏进来，一并堵住他上下两张饥渴的嘴。喂饱他，让他射尽一次又一次，直到可怜地吐出一点清液。

有人会用宽厚的肩膀把他罩进怀里，用低沉的嗓音哄他睡。有人会眷恋地亲吻他睫毛，因他的埋怨而轻笑。

他知道的。

Lex艰难地掀开眼皮，下身冰凉的触感叫人一下子从梦里清醒过来。没错，自家的床。

我日。

他绝望地用手盖住脸。


End file.
